


Le gardien de mon frère

by Hanako_Hayashi



Series: Aucun autre coeur que le tien [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Revenge, Slash, Surveillance, Triggers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanako_Hayashi/pseuds/Hanako_Hayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de Sherlock's Scarf (titre original : My Brother's Keeper)</p><p>Mycroft apprend la boulversante vérité concernant le passé de Sherlock. Sebastian Wilkes reçoit ce qu'il mérite... Mais à quel prix ?</p><p>Partie 4 de "Aucun autre coeur que le tien". Suite de "Toujours le dernier à comprendre", "Absolument fantastique" et "Le Cantique de Sherlock".</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>"Dans le monde entier, il n'y a aucun coeur pour moi sauf le tien. Dans le monde entier, il n'y a pas d'amour pour toi, à part le mien."<br/>- Maya Angelou<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387899) by [SherlocksScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf). 



> Le Gardien de mon Frère
> 
> Résumé : Mycroft apprend la bouleversante vérité concernant le passé de Sherlock. Sebastian Wilkes reçoit ce qu'il mérite... Mais à quel prix ? Partie 4 de la série "Aucun autre coeur que le tien".
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une séquelle de mes deux précédentes fics "Toujours le dernier à comprendre" et "Absolument fantastique", ainsi qu'un complément à "Le Cantique de Sherlock", et contient donc plusieurs dialogues de cette fic. C'est une différente version de cette histoire, racontée du point de vue de Mycroft. Ce n'est absolument pas une partie indépendante – et ça aura probablement plus de sens si vous lisez le reste de cette série avant, qui raconte comment John et Sherlock s'en sont retrouvés là.
> 
> Plein de merci à ma mervé-merveilleuse beta, Skyfullostars. La scène avec le Scotch est en grande partie de son fait. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu ses fics, laissez tout tomber et allez lire son travail en premier. Vous serez contents de l'avoir fait. (Mais s'il-vous-plait, revenez ici quand vous aurez fini !)
> 
> Disclaimers : Sherlock appartient à Steven Moffatt et Mark Gatiss, le vrai Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien. Ça m'attriste beaucoup. Cependant, si jamais Mr Cumberbatch ou Mr Freeman (ou les deux ! Ensemble !) ressentent le besoin de m'appartenir un tout petit bout de temps, je suis sûre que nous pourrions nous arranger. ;)
> 
> Warnings : Sherlock/John. Preslash/Slash. Références à de précédentes relations abusives, non-consentantes, agression sexuelle.
> 
> S'il-vous-plait lisez, et laissez des reviews !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Me revoilà pour la suite de cette série "Aucun autre coeur que le tien" mais toujours en Angleterre ! Je vous ai manqué hein ?  
> Quoi ?  
> Non ?  
> C'est juste l'histoire que vous attendiez ? Je vois... Bande d'ingrats !  
> M'enfin, ici, comme l'a dit Sherlock's Scarf, nous sommes côté Mycroft, et ce chapitre commence à l'époque où Sherlock était encore à l'Université =)
> 
> (1) Le West End de Londres est un quartier urbain de Londres.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

__

 

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

  
_**"Et l'Éternel dit à Caïn : 'Où est Abel, ton frère ?**_   
_**Il lui répondit : 'Je ne sais pas, suis-je le gardien de mon frère ?"**_   
_**Et l'Éternel dit : 'Qu'as-tu fais ? La voix du sang de ton frère crie de la terre jusqu'à moi.'"**_   
_**\- Genèse 4:9-10**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** _

__

__

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'il est parti' ?"

 

Mycroft Holmes était un homme très occupé, beaucoup trop occupé pour avoir, en plus, à penser aux inepties de son jeune frère. Sherlock avait toujours été un défi, constamment à chercher de nouvelles manières de contrarier son ainé. Mycroft avait espéré, lorsque Sherlock a démarré l'Université à ses 15 ans, que son intelligence aurait atteint un niveau suffisamment raisonnable pour le garder loin de tout type d'ennuis.

Il semblerait, clairement, que Mycroft ait été un peu trop optimiste.

Il y avait eu tant de conversations avec le Vice-président de Cambridge, dont il recevait personnellement et chaque année, une carte de noël. Conversations durant lesquelles Mycroft avait dû user de la totalité de ses considérables compétences diplomatiques, afin de le persuader de garder Sherlock comme étudient. Évidemment, les importantes donations de la famille Holmes, à l'Université, avaient été un facteur contributif. Mais une fois encore, ces enveloppes n'auraient pas été nécessaires, sans les... écarts de Sherlock.

Ce matin-là, Mycroft gérait les intérêts de la Grande-Bretagne en s'occupant de deux évènements d'importance mondiale, la dissolution de la Tchécoslovaquie et la Convention sur les armes chimiques. C'était la première fois que ses supérieurs lui confiaient deux projets de grande importance, à régler en même temps, et Mycroft était déterminé à s'en montrer digne. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de devoir repasser derrière les âneries son petit frère. Et pourtant voilà que Ian, l'assistant personnel de Mycroft, était arrivé avec un appel urgent venant de la conseillère d'éducation cruellement éprouvée de Sherlock, Mary Wentworth.

Mycroft avait soupiré, congédié Ian d'un signe de tête, et décroché le téléphone.

 

"Bonjour, Mme Wentworth. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

 

La ride présente entre ses sourcils s'était approfondie au fur et à mesure de son écoute, et ses doigts resserrés sur le combiné de l'appareil. _Nom d'un chien_ – il n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça maintenant.

 

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'il est parti' ?"

__

 

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

Mycroft attendait, ses doigts longs et gracieux tapotant légèrement sur le bras d'une des chaises magnifiquement tapissée, disposée par le club. Une fois de plus, il eut une pensée pleine de reconnaissance envers l'appartenance héréditaire de la famille Holmes au Diogenes Club. La somptueuse et confortable atmosphère du club équivalait bien plus une maison aux yeux de Mycroft que son propre domicile, même décoré avec goût. Ici il y avait tant de paix, tant de tranquillité.

Plus pour longtemps.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment, Mycroft soupira, l'air résigné face au visage livide se trouvant devant lui, ainsi que deux hommes gantés et élégamment habillés, ayant escortés le visiteur jusqu'à la pièce réservée aux invités. Au petit coup de tête de Mycroft, les deux hommes sortirent poliment, refermant la porte sans bruit.

Par chance, la pièce est insonorisée.

 

"- Comment oses-tu envoyer tes sous-fifres me kidnapper, Mycroft ?" rugit le jeune homme à l'allure fantomatique, les yeux étonnamment flamboyants, rivés sur le plafond.

"- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sherlock." répondit froidement Mycroft. "Je vois que tu vas très bien, non ?"

 

En vérité, Sherlock semblait tout être, sauf _bien_. Le regard hautement attentif de Mycroft balayait son jeune frère, notant au passage les vêtements abîmés portés par sa carrure décharnée. Sherlock tremblait presque de nervosité, et l'agent du Gouvernement nota les cernes noires sous ses yeux, yeux si dilatés que Mycroft en voyait difficilement la couleur habituellement pâle, bleue-argentée. Un tic musculaire fit agita légèrement son oeil droit.

 

"- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Mycroft ?" un ricanement méprisant déformait ta totalité de ses lèvres.

"- Quoique tu en penses, je m'en préoccupe, cher frère. Tu sais combien je m'inquiète à ton sujet."

 

Sherlock se jeta dans un des fauteuils en cuir, face à Mycroft.

 

"- Uniquement lorsque cela sert tes intérêts, Mycroft. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Ne me le fais pas demander encore une fois. Tu sais à quel point je _déteste_ me répéter."

"- Tu me blesses, Sherlock. Je te le redis : Je m'inquiète pour toi. Il a fallu trois semaines pour te retrouver. J'ai reçu un appel de Cambridge, Mme Wentworth..."

"- Femme stupide." Sherlock roula des yeux avant de jeter vers Mycroft un regard méfiant, au travers des boucles grasses et négligées tombant lourdement sur son front. "Que t'a-t-elle dit ?"

"- Que tu as disparu sans prévenir aucun de tes camarades de dortoir, sans terminer ton année, et sans en informer l'administration de l'école."

Mycroft se pencha quelque peu, observant sévèrement son cadet, qui avait reposé sa tête contre le dos de son siège, en soufflant.

 

"Mes propres investigations à Cambridge m'ont appris, concrètement, que tu as abandonné tes études de manière assez irréfléchie. J'ai, par ailleurs, eu vent de certaines... rumeurs... racontant que tu... fréquentais un de tes camardes ?" Mycroft remarqua la soudaine agitation de Sherlock, ainsi que les tremblements de ses doigts et pieds. "Malheureusement, je n'ai pas découvert de nom... ?"

 

Il leva un sourcil, interrogateur.

Sherlock sauta pratiquement de son fauteuil et commença à parcourir la pièce, comme un lion en cage.

 

"- Tu as mal été informé. Les relations romantiques ne m'intéressent pas, Mycroft. Seule l'intelligence compte."

 

L'expression de Mycroft se fit maintenant sarcastique, et il répondit :

 

"- Et tu prends soin de cette intelligence au moyen de stimulants désormais ?"

"- Ferme-la, Mycroft." gronda Sherlock. "Je suis un adulte, c'est mon corps, et j'en fais ce que je veux. Ne te mêle plus jamais de ma vie. Laisse. Moi. _Tranquille_."

 

Sherlock s'en alla vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, Mycroft ajouta :

 

"- Qui est-ce Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

 

Sherlock se figea, main sur la poignée. Mycroft aperçu son dos trembler à cause de sa respiration paniquée. Il ne dit rien, et durant un instant, Mycroft eu l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

Puis il partit, en claquant si violemment la porte de la pièce réservée aux visiteurs que cela vaudrait probablement un avertissement à Mycroft, venant de la hiérarchie du club.

Il lâcha un long soupir empli de frustration. Sherlock abusait clairement de stupéfiants, presque certainement de la cocaïne, et ce n'était probablement que le début d'une longue et terrifiante spirale infernale.

__

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

"- Sherlock ? Vous n'avez pas une seule fois participé à la discussion." La thérapeute se décolla du dossier de sa chaise, pour se pencher en avant, fixant intensément la silhouette renfrognée affalée dans un des fauteuils, les longs doigts repliés sur le bord d'un coussin. "Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Voulez-vous dire quelque chose à votre frère ?"

Mycroft ne voyait que les boucles de son jeune frère, puisque son visage était enfoui derrière ses genoux osseux. Ses longs bras, terriblement maigres entouraient solidement ses tibias, et les courtes manches du haut de pyjama d'hôpital ne faisaient rien pour cacher les ecchymoses et les marques de piqûres sur ses bras.

 

"Sherlock ?"

 

Des yeux ternes et hargneux toisèrent la thérapeute, évitant ostensiblement de regarder dans sa direction, observa ironiquement Mycroft.

 

"- Je n'ai rien à dire au connard responsable dans mon incarcération dans cette prison."

"- Ne t'embête pas à me remercier, Sherlock." répliqua Mycroft d'une voix traînante. "Je ne veux que ton bien-être."

 

Si les regards avaient un jour pu tuer, celui que Sherlock lança en direction de Mycroft aurait rayé le West End de Londres **(1)** de la carte.

__

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

"- Monsieur, votre frère s'est trouvé un nouveau colocataire."

 

Mycroft leva brusquement le regard vers Anthea, l'élégante jeune femme ayant succédé à Ian lorsque celui-ci accepta un poste dans l'équipe de Politique Étrangère et de sécurité commune.

Anthea aurait pu être assez étourdie, mais elle était plutôt aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Mycroft lui faisait confiance, suffisamment pour la charger de la surveillance des personnes importantes pour lui, et elle ne l'avait jamais déçu. Le fait qu'elle lui fasse part de ce changement signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, et en considération du passé de Sherlock, Mycroft avait à se montrer prudent. Il prit le dossier, jetant un coup d'oeil au profil de l'ancien soldat.

 

"- Arrangez une discrète rencontre avec le Docteur Watson, ce soir s'il-vous-plaît."

"- Très bien, monsieur."

 

 _À_ _suiv_ _re..._


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

 

Mycroft avait été impressionné par John Watson. Très peu de personnes étaient capable de montrer autant de contrôle et de force, que l'avait fait l'ancien médecin militaire. Sa patience apparemment sans fin face aux caprices de Sherlock était extraordinaire. Il équilibrait parfaitement les choses, sachant tolérer le comportement excentrique de Sherlock et le tenir responsable de ses actions.

Bien que tout le monde ne sut s'en rendre compte, l'attention profonde de Sherlock envers John était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure pour Mycroft, qui connaissait très bien son petit frère. Depuis que John vivait avec son cadet, Mycroft avait pu voir Sherlock se mettre inconsciemment à considérer d'autres sentiments que les siens, jusqu'à carrément se soucier du bien-être d'une autre personne existante.

Les sensations fortes ressenties en faisant face au danger aux côtés d'un fidèle partenaire semblaient heureusement avoir remplacé les grands frissons procurés par la cocaïne. Sherlock était clean depuis plusieurs années, avant de rencontrer John, mais la menace constante de rechute avait plané au-dessus de lui tel un nuage gris, jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce petit médecin militaire. Désormais, Mycroft apercevait rarement Sherlock lutter contre l'envie, envers sa vieille addiction, et lors de "nuits à risques" John se trouvait être le meilleur allié jamais souhaité.

L'attachement entre Sherlock et John était bien plus fort que ce qu'ils paraissaient croire. Mycroft observa avec grand intérêt John se lancer dans un tas de relation sans avenir, et qui semblaient toutes échouer à cause "d'inconscientes" manipulations faites par certain détective consultant. Il vit Sherlock et son indifférence étudiée à chaque fois que John sortait avec une nouvelle femme, et la façon dont son monopole sur le temps de John s'intensifiait jusqu'à la rupture attendue.

Mycroft assista à tout cela avec amusement, anticipant l'inévitable dénouement. Il avait depuis longtemps déjà, installé une équipe de surveillance, accompagnée de deux différents modèles d'équipements de contrôle, à Baker Street. La première série d'appareils furent de petites et discrètes caméras, ainsi que des micros, soigneusement dissimulés. Sherlock les trouva et les désactiva tous.

Cependant il ne s'agissait que d'un leurre ayant pour but de cacher la deuxième série d'équipement de surveillance, appareils qui se trouvaient être si petits et bien cachés qu'ils en devenaient pratiquement indétectables. La certitude de Sherlock, persuadé d'avoir trouvé puis détruit tout l'équipement conventionnel lui fit quelque peu relâcher sa vigilance, avant de trouver les caméras et micros beaucoup plus sophistiqués.

Toutefois Mycroft n'était pas un monstre. La discrète équipe de surveillance qu'il avait engagée afin de surveiller les activités de Sherlock, avait reçu pour ordre d'uniquement lui transmettre celles répondant à des critères bien précis. Et même ainsi, Mycroft ne demandait que de brefs résumés concernant les actions douteuses, sauf lorsqu'une retranscription complète ou le visionnement des vidéos étaient requis. Il attachait beaucoup de valeur à l'intimité de son frère, quoiqu'en pense celui-ci.

Alors quand Anthea vint le voir en lui annonçant que l'amitié de Sherlock et John avait enfin tourné en quelque chose de plus physique, il ne réclama aucun détail. Il s'arrangea tout simplement pour arriver assez tôt à l'appartement, le matin suivant, afin de discuter avec Sherlock et son médecin.

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

Sherlock, vêtu de sa robe de chambre en soie bleue, trottait dans le salon, avant de tomber sur Mycroft calmement installé dans le fauteuil préféré de John, balançant paresseusement son parapluie. Les yeux de Sherlock se réduisirent jusqu'à en devenir deux petites fentes, et il fit un bond en avant.

 

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu _fiches_ ici, Mycroft ?"

"- Je pense que les félicitations sont de rigueur, cher frère. Laisse-moi donc être le premier à les offrir, dans ce cas."

 

Mycroft mira de manière suggestive la chemise violette abandonné sur le plancher près du canapé, puis celle qui pendait sur l'une des cornes de la tête de vache, accrochée au mur.

Sherlock se retourna afin de fermer les portes coulissantes donnant sur la cuisine, puis fit volte-face pour pouvoir toiser son aîné.

 

"- Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Veux."

"- Je m'inquiète simplement de ton bien-être, petit-frère. Pourquoi t'imagines-tu à chaque fois que mes intentions sont des pires ?"

"- Oh, je ne sais pas… sûrement parce que de toutes les odieuses activités dans lesquelles je peux t'imaginer investi, ce n'est sans doute rien par rapport à tes réelles, hideuses et invasives machinations ?" railla Sherlock.

"- Je ne fais cela que pour ta sécurité, Sherlock. Si tu t'ouvrais plus à moi, je n'aurais pas besoin d'utiliser de telles méthodes."

 

Sherlock s'empara sans délicatesse de son violon et s'écroula sur le canapé, pinçant les cordes avec colère. Puis il se figea brusquement, visiblement en entendant John qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, qui remplissait la bouilloire d'eau.

 

"- Je suis ouvert à toi, bien plus que je n'ai envie de l'être, Mycroft." siffla-t-il doucement. "Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi."

"- Et tu prévois de parler de ton passé au Docteur Watson, Sherlock ?" Même si les yeux de son frère l'incendiaient, Mycroft continua. "Parler des circonstances t'ayant conduit à quitter l'Université, par exemple ?"

"- Tu t'aventures beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude, Mycroft, et c'est déjà assez terrifiant à imaginer."

"- Sherlock, je n'ai que ton bonheur en tête. Si tu acceptais juste de m'expliquer…"

 

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent soudainement, révélant John Watson, ayant pour seul vêtement un boxer gris. Mycroft, appréciant rapidement du regard les formes attractives de John _(mais pourquoi diable se cachait-il sous ces pulls hideux ?)_ , ressentit une brusque pointe d'envie envers Sherlock. Il la dissimula en se mettant à chasser une boule de poils imaginaire posée sur son pantalon immaculé, puis il releva les yeux sur John.

 

"- Ah, Docteur Watson. Vous avez l'air… en forme… ce matin." Ses sourcils montent jusqu'à la ligne, éloignée, de ses cheveux en avisant de nouveau le corps de John.

"- Erm… oui. Bonjour, Mycroft. Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir. Excusez-moi un instant."

 

John se fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la chambre de Sherlock, lorsque la voix de Mycroft l'arrêta froidement.

 

"- Eh bien vous aurez probablement besoin de ça, Docteur Watson." Mycroft se leva, et usa de la pointe de son parapluie pour pouvoir fastidieusement décrocher la chemise de son étrange emplacement. Il la tendit ensuite à John. "Déshabillé dans la précipitation hier soir, à ce que je vois."

 

John rougit furieusement, avant de saisir la chemise accrochée au parapluie, et de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

Mycroft reposa son regard sur Sherlock, toujours étalé sur le canapé, et en colère.

 

"Comme je le disais, cher frère, je serais toujours ravi de punir les personnes qui te blessent. Si jamais tu choisissais un jour de me donner le nom de celui qui t'a fait suffisamment souffrir pour te faire quitter Cambridge, je m'arrangerai personnellement à le lui faire regretter." Il se plaça face à la porte, puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sherlock. "Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que si jamais John te fait du mal, je peux le lui faire regretter, également."

"- Sors. _D'ici._ " gronda Sherlock, ses yeux argentés fusillant son frère.

 

Avant que Mycroft n'ait pu répondre, John revint, entièrement vêtu de son jean et de sa chemise froissée.

 

"- Nous en reparlerons une prochaine fois, Sherlock." puis il se tourna vers John. "Docteur Watson. Raccompagnez-moi en bas, voulez-vous ?"

 

Devant l'entrée, Mycroft fit face à John, le jaugeant de haut en bas, les yeux plissés.

 

"J'imagine que les félicitations sont de mise. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je me demande si vous savez dans quoi vous mettez les pieds, Docteur Watson ?"

"- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Mycroft. Appelez-moi John." coupa le médecin.

"- Naturellement, John. Mes excuses." Mycroft réajusta sa cravate, avant de le transpercer du regard. "Que vous a dit Sherlock, à propos de son… passé relationnel ?"

 

John se raidit.

 

"- Sherlock me parlera de ce qu'il estimera nécessaire de me dire, Mycroft. Vous n'avez pas à vous immiscer dans notre relation. C'est entre lui et moi, ça ne vous concerne pas."

 

Les lèvres de Mycroft s'étirèrent en un sourire glacial.

 

"-Vous avez tout à fait raison, John. Bien, si vous estimez avoir besoin de plus… d'informations, vous savez où me trouver."

 

Il sortit, en faisant tournoyer son parapluie, et monta dans la luxueuse voiture noire qui attendait sur le trottoir.

Anthea leva les yeux lorsqu'il s'installa sur son siège.

 

"- Où allons-nous, monsieur ?"

"- Retour à mon bureau, ma chère. Je veux que la surveillance concernant mon frère et le Docteur Watson soit montée au niveau 4." Mycroft hésita un instant, puis ajouta. "J'aimerais que vous lisiez toutes les retranscriptions audio vous-même, et m'alertiez si certains… détails sensibles ressortent. Particulièrement chacune des références à d'anciens partenaires sexuels."

"- Certainement, monsieur."

 

Sa froide expression était habituelle. Anthea se trouvait être une réelle perle, Mycroft n'avait jamais eu de meilleur assistant. Il soupira et ses pensées s'en retournèrent vers le piège qui se refermait doucement autour de Moriarty. Il était persuadé que le criminel consultant ne serait plus capable d'éviter son équipe de recherche très longtemps.

_À suivre..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Et voilà ! Un chapitre de plus. Une scène connue, mais vue côté Mycroft.  
> Je rentre d'Angleterre la semaine prochaine (oui je raconte ma vie), et hier j'ai vraiment pensé à vous tous lorsque je suis aller au 221B Baker Street... Vous en saurez plus bien assez tôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Pour les retranscriptions, seuls les silences trop longs pour ne pas être remarqués sont transcrits, et les "–" correspondent au temps de pauses, arrêts brutaux ou hésitations.
> 
> (1) tout ce qui concerne la recherche de plaisir, mais en l'occurrence, dans ce cas, c'est juste la recherche du bien-être.

Chapitre 3 :

 

 

"- Monsieur ?"

 

Anthea se tenait sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Mycroft ce soir-là, une tasse fumante d'un thé odorant à la main.

 

"- Oui ?"

 

Mycroft leva les yeux de l'épais dossier posé sur sa table, passant une main le long de son visage, tentant ainsi d'effacer la fatigue.

 

"- Je sais que toute votre attention est portée sur la capture de James Moriarty en ce moment, mais vous m'aviez demandé de contrôler les retranscriptions de surveillance concernant votre frère, afin d'y repérer de possibles renseignements délicats."

 

Mycroft se redressa sur sa chaise, essayant imperceptiblement de soulager la douleur dans sa nuque.

 

"- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?"

"- Oui, monsieur." Anthea s'arrêta, puis ajouta. "Votre frère et le Docteur Watson ont eu une très… intense… conversation ce matin, après votre visite."

"- Faites-moi part des points les plus importants, s'il-vous-plaît."

"- J'ai rassemblé pour vous des extraits venant des retranscriptions. Je dois vous avertir, monsieur. Il y a quelques… informations troublantes."

 

Elle repartit vers son propre bureau, dans une des pièces voisines, pour y récupérer le dossier sécurisé en question.

 

"- Merci, très chère. Votre amabilité et votre discrétion sont, comme toujours, grandement appréciées."

"- Monsieur, peut-être devrais-je vous prendre rendez-vous avec Serge, pour demain matin ? Un massage arrangerait votre tension à la nuque."

"- Oui, merci à vous, Anthea. Pas trop longtemps cette fois-ci, comme vous le voyez, je ne peux pas gaspiller plus d'une demi-heure en ce genre d'activités hédonistes **(1)** , lorsqu'il y a tant de choses à surveiller."

"- Très bien, monsieur. Je m'en occupe de suite."

 

Mycroft ouvrit le dossier, et débuta sa lecture, remarquant à peine le léger bruit de la porte se refermant.

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

**Extraits retranscription de surveillance du 221B Baker Street (chambre principale)  
Mercredi, 11h48**

 

Watson : Sherlock, tu peux me dire combien d'expériences tu as eu ?

 

_[43 secondes de silence]_

 

Watson : Je ne veux pas comparer nos 'scores' ou autre, amour. Je veux juste vérifier si mes suppositions sont justes.

Holmes : Je déteins sur toi, John. Je pense que déduire le nombre de partenaires sexuels de ton amant potentiel se situe dans la rubrique 'Ce N'est Pas un Souci'.

Watson : Je pense qu'il n'y a eu qu'une personne Sherlock. J'ai raison ?

Watson : Sherlock, est-ce que cet homme – a été cruel avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ?

 

_[vidéo surveillance montrant Holmes hocher la tête affirmativement]_

 

Watson : Est-ce c'est comme ça que vos relations sexuelles se déroulaient ? Attendait-il de toi que tu te soumettes dès qu'il en avait envie ? Il ne t'a jamais fait l'amour ?

Watson : Sherlock – la façon dont je t'ai embrassé tout à l'heure, en descendant dans ton cou et sur ta poitrine, en te caressant et te touchant – il ne t'a jamais touché comme ça ?

 

_[vidéo surveillance montrant Holmes secouer négativement la tête]_

 

Watson : Mon amour, je suis désolé de te poser des questions si personnelles, mais j'ai besoin de savoir une dernière chose. Quand tous les deux vous aviez – des relations – est-ce qu'il prenait d'abord le temps de te préparer ? Est-ce qu'il utilisait du lubrifiant ? Est-ce qu'il y allait doucement ?

 

_[vidéo surveillance montrant Holmes secouer négativement la tête]_

 

Watson : _[soupirs]_ Ok, Sherlock. Plus de questions. Tu peux me parler de toutes les choses avec lesquelles tu te sens assez à l'aise, mais je ne vais plus rien te demander pour l'instant. _[bruissement de tissus]_ Tiens. Remets ça, et viens contre moi, juste pour dormir d'accord ?

 

 

**Extraits retranscription de surveillance du 221B Baker Street (chambre principale)  
Jeudi, 10h23**

 

Watson : Sherlock ? Tu es prêt à m'en parler ?

 

_[28 secondes de silence]_

 

Watson : Sherlock, j'imagine combien c'est dur. J'imagine que c'est horriblement douloureux de déterrer tout ça. Mais je ne sais pas du tout où je vais, et j'ai besoin de savoir quelles sont les actions qui pourraient déclencher ces souvenirs. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ressentes ce que tu as ressenti hier, quand tu – eh bien – quand tu _es parti_ , je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

Holmes : Ce n'est pas nécessaire John. Je ne désire pas te parler de tous les détails sordides de mon passé. Je vais parfaitement bien.

Watson : Sherlock, je ne te demande pas une parfaite description, bien que si tu as envie de me raconter chaque détails, il est sûr que j'écouterai tout ce que tu as à me dire. Ce que j'ai vu hier soir, c'est une victime de violences qui revivait son passé. Ce n'est pas bon Sherlock.

Watson : Le sexe peut être quelque chose de si beau, partagé par deux personnes qui s'aiment véritablement l'une et l'autre, et qui désirent exprimer cet amour. Je ne veux pas te 'baiser'. Je veux te faire l'amour, adorer ton corps avec le mien. Je ne peux pas le faire si j'ai peur de te faire réagir comme la dernière fois. Tu comprends ?

 

_[1 minute, 14 secondes de silence]_

 

Holmes : Je peux essayer de te le dire. Est-ce tu peux – est-ce que tu peux ne pas me regarder pendant que je le fais ?

Watson : Bien sûr, mon amour. Tout ce qui te facilitera les choses. Dès que tu es prêt.

 

_[5 minutes, 33 secondes de silence]_

 

Holmes : Jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'Université, j'ignorais que j'avais moi-même une sexualité. Je savais ce qu'était le sexe, évidemment. Je n'étais pas naïf. Mais je pensais être au-dessus de ça. Je me consacrais à mes études, et durant mon temps-libre, j'étudiais mes semblables. J'apprenais à observer chaque détail les concernant, pouvant indiquer qu'elles étaient leurs activités.

Holmes : Un soir, quelques-uns des étudiants de mon dortoir ont fait une fête, et m'ont donc invité. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Se– que je l'ai rencontré.

Holmes : À un moment, ils ont commencé à parler de sexe, et chacun d'entre eux a commencé à se vanter de ses expériences. J'ai fait remarquer les exagérations et les totales inventions d'un bon nombre d'invités, les plus populaires. Se– il m'a encouragé, il riait beaucoup quand je démasquais la majorité des menteurs les plus évidents. Je me suis mis à frimer pour lui.

Holmes : Bien sûr, ceux que j'ai ridiculisé ont riposté, et ils se sont mis à se moquer de moi parce que j'étais vierge, ils disaient que mon obsession pour leur vies sexuelle prouvait – prouvait que je n'étais qu'un pathétique petit pédé. Ils en ont tous ris, de ça.

Holmes : Je suis parti précipitamment, et Se– il m'a suivi. Il est rentré avec moi au dortoir, puis il m'a invité dans sa chambre. Il s'est mis à me faire des compliments, à me dire à quel point il me trouvait intelligent. Il m'a embrassé. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'ai pensé que j'étais amoureux.

Holmes : Il m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour les vacances. Nous sommes allés dans la ferme de ses parents, dans le Derbyshire. Le premier après-midi, il m'a emmené faire le tour des terrains. Nous avons débouchés près d'un ancien poste de gardien. Il m'a fait entrer à l'intérieur, et il –

 

_[26 secondes de silence]_

 

Holmes : On a eu – une relation sexuelle. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, il était en colère et impatient. Il m'a jeté à terre, et – ce – ça n'a pas été agréable. J'avais pensé – tout le monde disait que le sexe était si merveilleux, mais ça ne l'a pas été. Ça a été douloureux. J'avais peur.  
Après ça, il a été méprisant, et quand j'ai essayé d'être affectueux, il s'est foutu de moi. Au final il m'a dit que désormais j'étais 'sa petite salope', et il est parti.

 

_[44 secondes de silence]_

 

Holmes : Il a recommencé, tous les jours, parfois deux fois par jour, tout le long des vacances. J'ai appris comment bouger, comment me placer pour que ça ne fasse plus aussi mal. Il aimait ça, et j'étais – j'étais reconnaissant d'être accepté. Coucher avec lui était toujours douloureux, mais c'était plus facile.

Watson : Sherlock, tu sais que – tu dois savoir que ça – ça ce n'est pas du sexe, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a violé. Le sexe n'est possible qu'entre deux partenaires volontaires. Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de me décrire.

 

_[3 minutes, 17 secondes de silence]_

 

Holmes : Si je parvenais à me convaincre que c'était voulu, ça me donnais un peu l'impression d'avoir un certain contrôle sur ce qui m'arrivait. Je savais que – que c'était – ce que c'était, mais c'était plus facile si je croyais que je le voulais aussi. Que j'étais toujours celui qui prenait mes propres décisions. Peux-tu comprendre ça, John ?

Watson : Bien entendu, Sherlock. C'est en fait un exemple assez classique du Syndrome de Stockholm. Développer une espèce de rapport avec l'agresseur donne une impression de contrôle. Que s'est-il passé quand tu es retourné en cours ?

Holmes : Quand nous sommes retournés à l'Université, il a dit à tout le monde que maintenant j'étais – sa 'petite salope'. Ils m'ont tous raillé pour les avoir ridiculisés en parlant de leurs vies sexuelles, tout en étant disposé à 'lever les fesses' pour Seb–

 

_[3 minutes, 17 secondes de silence]_

 

Watson : Continue, amour.

 

_[33 secondes de silence]_

 

Holmes : Il m'a gardé en tant que – 'salope' – durant la plus grande partie du reste de l'année. Il venait dans ma chambre pour avoir sa dose de sexe, et parfois, s'il trouvait que j'avais été assez bien, il restait et nous parlions, on riait et plaisantait comme si nous étions de bons amis. Je me permettais de penser qu'il se souciait de moi, que c'était une véritable relation. Qu'est-ce que j'étais stupide.

Watson : Non. Pas stupide, Sherlock. Juste un gamin seul et inexpérimenté, qui voulait uniquement que quelqu'un l'aime.

Holmes : Ça ressemble à l'exacte définition d'une personne stupide, John. Quoi qu'il en soit, deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre, j'ai décidé d'aller le voir dans son dortoir. Il pleuvait des cordes. Le chemin menant à la pièce commune de son dortoir était dehors, il y avait une cloison entre l'entrée et la pièce. Quand je me suis arrêté devant la porte pour replier mon parapluie et le secouer un peu, je me suis aperçu que j'entendais Se– sa voix –

Watson : Sherlock, je ne suis peut-être pas un brillant détective consultant, mais je crois que nous savons tous les deux que je sais de qui tu parles.

Holmes : J'ai entendu – la voix de Seb s'élever au milieu de rires. Je ne voulais pas épier, mais je n'y pouvais rien, je l'entendais assez clairement. Un des autres lui a demandé ce qu'il voyait en moi – 'le taré' ils m'appelaient, comme Sally Donovan et Anderson – et Seb a répondu 'Tu oses demander ? Cette petite garce sait faire son boulot. Il fait tout ce que je veux… Tout. Utilisez votre imagination les gars. Si vous pouvez l'imaginer, je peux lui faire faire. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous désire me l'emprunter ? Je peux lui ordonner de se laisser faire. Je peux l'imaginer te sucer Keeling, pendent que Rodgers met ses boules au fond de son cul. Peut-être même que je pourrais venir dans sa main, au même moment. Vous savez quoi les mecs ? Venez le voir le taré avec moi ce soir ? Je vous promets que ça va être bon.'. J'ai fui, j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai mis toutes mes affaires dans un sac pour m'en aller quand quelqu'un à frapper à ma porte. C'était lui.

 

_[49 secondes de silence]_

 

Holmes : Sebastian était tout seul. Je me suis laissé tomber contre le cadre de la porte, je pensais qu'il avait juste plaisanté, et que je n'avais pas compris. Tu sais que je ne comprends pas toujours les blagues, John. Mais il m'a poussé pour passer, et – il m'a frappé et mis à terre. Il avait déjà été violent avec moi avant, mais il n'avait jamais commencé ainsi.

Holmes : Ça a été atroce, John. Il m'a hurlé dessus, il disait que je n'avais pas à l'espionner dans son dortoir, que j'avais oublié où était ma place. Il a continué à me gifler, à me donner des coups. Il m'a frappé à la bouche, et sa chevalière m'a ouvert la lèvre. La cicatrice sur ma lèvre supérieure, elle vient de là. Il m'a battu jusqu'à ce que je ne sois presque plus conscient. Après il m'a dit 'Nettoie-toi. Je reviendrais avec mes amis, et tu leur feras plaisir, comme tu m'as entendu leur promettre.'. Puis il est parti.

Holmes : J'ai quitté le campus l'après-midi même. J'ai arrêté mes études. J'ai trouvé un endroit où vivre à Londres, et peu après, j'ai découvert la cocaïne. Ce n'est pas la meilleure partie de ma vie, John – John ?

 

_[2 minutes, 57 secondes de silence]_

_[vidéo surveillance indique que Watson pleure]_

 

Watson : Merci de m'en avoir parlé, Sherlock. Merci. Maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire pour toi.

 

 

**Fin retranscription de surveillance**

__

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

Mycroft était assis, tête baissée, le bout des doigts massant fermement ses tempes. Il luttait désespérément contre son envie de vomir.

Il savait que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à son petit frère, lors de son temps passé à l'université. Il savait que Sherlock avait eu une relation amoureuse. Il avait toujours pensé, _juste pensé_ , niaisement, que cette relation avait mal terminée, une atroce séparation. Il n'aurait jamais _imaginé_ …

Mycroft secoua sa tête, s'éclaircissant ainsi les idées, et retrouvant un peu de prestance, il ferma le dossier de surveillance. Demain, il irait demander à Anthea de contacter Cambridge afin d'obtenir la liste des anciens étudiants présents durant les années d'études de Sherlock, ça devrait être rapidement trouvé. Sebastian n'était pas le prénom le plus donné dans le monde, et Sherlock avait étudié à Cambridge, il pouvait donc raisonnablement s'attendre à ce qu'il n'y ait pas un trop grand nombre de Sebastian parmi la liste d'élèves. Comme à son habitude, Anthea effectuerait rapidement son travail, et _Sebastian_ serait localisé, où qu'il puisse être.

Et à ce moment-là, Mycroft s'arrangerait à prendre… certaines mesures.

Il se replongea dans le dossier Moriarty, et attendit d'avoir des nouvelles concernant sa capture.

 

 _À_ _suivre…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : De retour en France ! Voilà ce nouveau chapitre =)
> 
> Aussi, lorsque la publication de cette partie sera terminée, je ne serais plus aussi régulière pour la publication de la suivante. J'espère que vous comprendrez et ne me jetterez pas de cailloux !
> 
> Bisous !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Vos reviews m'ont tellement bouleversées que je ne me sentais pas de vous faire attendre davantage. Voici donc le dernier chapitre, et je vous à dans deux semaines pour le premier chapitre de "Un vide en ce monde". Mycroft est intelligent, mais fais parfois des erreurs. Pour la cruauté dont il n'aurait pas fait preuve, il a préféré le risque.
> 
> Concernant la "jalousie" et "possessivité" de Moriarty, c'est dans le sens où il se considère comme le seul à avoir le droit de "faire de son coeur un tas de cendre". Il est exclusif, la souffrance de Sherlock lui revient à lui et lui seul.
> 
> (1) Échange de bons procédés, à ne pas confondre avec "quiproquo".

Chapitre 4 :

 

 

Mycroft se tenait dans la salle d'observation, observant James Moriarty à travers la vitre sans tain, qui était assis sans faire un bruit, tordant ses doigts entrelacés, comme si il menait une symphonie silencieuse. Moriarty n'avait rien dit depuis sa capture, et semblait même assez heureux de s'être muré dans son silence. Mycroft laissa son regard tomber sur Anthea qui entrait dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

 

"- Monsieur, j'ai d'importantes nouvelles à propos de votre frère et du Docteur Watson. Je crains qu'elles ne soient pas très bonnes. Ils ont été attaqués par des délinquants à Regent's Park, et le Docteur Watson a été poignardé. Il est aux urgences, le couteau a touché son artère fémorale."

 

Mycroft perdit toute contenance durant quelques secondes.

 

"- Et Sherlock ?"

"- Il n'a pas été blessé, monsieur. Il a appréhendé les suspects et a pratiqué les premiers soins en attendant l'ambulance. Il semblerait qu'il ait sauvé la vie du Docteur Watson."

 

Mycroft se reprit un peu, s'autorisant à ressentir un faible éclat de soulagement et de fierté envers l'efficacité de son petit frère, qui avait su contrôler la situation.

 

"- Merci Anthea. Tenez-moi informé des changements concernant l'état du Docteur Watson, s'il-vous-plaît."

 

Il reposa toute son attention à la vitre devant lui, regardant les doigts de Moriarty tracer paresseusement des lettres dans le vide.

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Une semaine plus tard, marchant le long d'un couloir à l'éclairage vif en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire, Mycroft revêtait avec précaution son masque froid et imperturbable, bien qu'intérieurement, la peur et le dégoût tentaient de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. James Moriarty était un monstre. Et être à proximité de ce fou ne donnait qu'une envie à Mycroft, l'urgent besoin d'une longue douche brûlante.

Anthea l'attendait au bout du couloir, près des deux gardes du corps. Une démonstration de leur professionnalisme était qu'aucun d'entre eux _(un homme, une femme, tous deux attirés par le sexe faible)_ ne prêtait aucune attention à elle.

 

"- Monsieur ? Je dois vous parler en privé, dès que vous aurez un moment. Cela concerne la surveillance."

 

Mycroft, connaissant le nombre de projets en cours requérant une surveillance, su directement à quelle affaire Anthea faisait référence. Il la conduisit plus loin dans le couloir, jusqu'au petit bureau qu'il lui avait été désigné le temps de venir à bout de cet entretien forcé, en ce centre de détention secret. Il referma la doucement la porte, puis se retourna, un sourcil levé posant à lui seul sa question.

 

"Monsieur, le Docteur Watson a eu une altercation cet après-midi dans un restaurant japonais, à Londres."

 

Mycroft ouvrit de grands yeux, totalement surpris.

 

"- Pardon ? Il vient à peine de se rétablir de son agression !"

 

John Watson ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

 

"- Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas fait les choses à moitié, monsieur." Anthea afficha un rictus. "Il a attaqué un des autres clients, dans les toilettes pour hommes. L'homme en question s'est rendu à au Royal Hospital de Londres, cet après-midi, et son dossier annonce une arcade zygomatique fracturée, commotion cérébrale, de nombreuses contusions au niveau du crâne et du visage, ainsi que de sérieuses ecchymoses le long de la trachée et du larynx."

 

Les sourcils de Mycroft montèrent si haut qu'ils se seraient fondus dans ses cheveux si ils n'en avaient pas été si éloignés.

 

"- Qu'est-ce qui a causé accrochage ?"

"- Il n'y a pas de vidéo-surveillance dans les toilettes pour hommes, pour d'évidentes raisons, nous n'avons donc pas d'enregistrements de la confrontation. Cependant, étant donnée l'identité de la victime, je pense que nous pouvons aisément deviner quel a été le sujet de la conversation. Son nom est Sebastian Wilkes."

 

_Sebastian Wilkes._

La soirée précédente seulement, Anthea lui rapportait le fruit de ses recherches et lui annonçait que seul deux Sebastian se trouvaient sur la liste d'étudiants de Cambridge. L'un d'entre eux était Sebastian Wilkes. Mycroft avait encore le dossier dans son attaché-case. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et le sortit immédiatement pour commencer de le lire. Anthea quitta silencieusement la pièce.

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

"Sherlock ?"

 

Le détective continua à regarder la plaquette placée sous son microscope.

 

"- Hmm ?"

"- Sherlock."

 

John arriva dans la cuisine et posa une petite boîte en bois verni sur la table, près du microscope. Un élégant "H" argenté et en relief honorait le couvercle, près des mots "Highland Park Single Malt Scotch 40 Ans d'Âge"

Sherlock leva un sourcil, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à John.

Le bon docteur était en train d'observer la petite carte accompagnant visiblement le Scotch.

Ivoire 243g, papier 100% coton, manufacturé à Abredeen, les armoiries de la famille Holmes apposées en haut-relief. Une carte de remerciements personnelle de Mycroft. Évident.

Sherlock pencha sa tête pour replonger dans la contemplation de son expérimentation.

 

"- Eh bien, John ? Tu as dû faire quelque chose d'incroyablement bien pour que mon frère aille jusqu'à t'offrir ce cadeau extrêmement couteux. Intéressant."

 

John relit la note une seconde fois et fronça les sourcils.

 

> _Docteur Watson,_
> 
> _Je pense que nous sommes quelques peu partis du mauvais pied, l'autre jour. Acceptez, s'il-vous-plaît, ce simple gage de ma très haute estime. Je ne vous considère pas uniquement comme le compagnon digne de mon frère, mais également comme un homme qui, disons-le, ne laisse pas traîner les choses lorsqu'il est question de 'châtiment rigoureux'._
> 
> _Vous avez mon admiration, John, et mes remerciements._
> 
> _– M. Holmes_

_**oOoOo** _

__

Mycroft prit une grande inspiration, invoquant solidement tout son sang-froid, avant d'entrer dans la cellule. Deux yeux noirs, froids, brillèrent vers lui. James Moriarty, assis sur le sol, le dos reposé contre le mur en béton, étudia Mycroft de son regard pendent que celui-ci s'avançait à grands pas calmes, jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Mycroft maintint délibérément son regard sur Moriarty, refusant de reconnaître le prénom de son frère, gribouillé sur chaque surface disponible de la cellule. Voir "SHERLOCK" réécrit un nombre incalculable de fois par la main d'un psychopathe le rendit intérieurement malade, mais personne n'aurait pu s'en apercevoir, d'un point de vue extérieur.

Moriarty était détenu depuis onze jours désormais, et n'avait pas dit un seul mot. De nombreuses méthodes avaient été employées afin d'encourager sa coopération, mais il semblait avoir une volonté de fer. Et maintenant, il scrutait Mycroft avec un regard tranchant, désagréable, attendant visiblement une réaction.

Mycroft éleva un sourcil.

 

"- Vous appréciez votre séjour, James ?"

 

Le silence de Moriarty n'était pas réellement une surprise. Mycroft commença à se balader dans la pièce, les mains groupées derrière son dos.

 

"Votre obsession envers mon frère est fascinante, James. Bien entendu, je comprends tout à fait. Sherlock est fascinant. Oh, toutes les histoires que je pourrais vous raconter…"

 

Il marqua une pause, abaissant un regard froid vers ces deux yeux noirs, yeux qui s'illuminèrent brusquement avec intérêt.

 

"Évidemment, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires, James. Il serait grossier de me lancer dans un _monologue_ sans fin à propos de mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Les _dialogues_ sont tellement plus… intéressants."

 

Moriarty ne répondit rien, et Mycroft soupira de manière très audible, s'apprêtant à s'en aller.

Quand soudainement une voix, rauque de n'avoir pas servie depuis un certain temps, s'éleva derrière lui.

 

"- Un petit _quid pro quo_ **(1)** , et vous entrez dans la machine. C'est ce que vous me proposez, mon vieux Mycroft ?"

 

Mycroft fit lentement demi-tour, ne laissant au triomphe la chance d'envahir son expression.

 

"- Exactement. Et si nous entamions ce dialogue dès maintenant ?"

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Leur " _quid pro quo_ " s'étala sur plusieurs jours. Mycroft tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de raconter les plus innocentes histoires concernant Sherlock, bien qu'inconfortablement conscient que ce psychopathe en apprenait bien plus sur son frère qu'il ne le voudrait.

Toutefois, il y avait peut-être un moyen de se rattraper un minimum dans cet étrange marché passé avec Moriarty. Durant le quatrième jour d'interrogation, lorsque Mycroft et son équipe conclurent avec regrets qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus venant de Moriarty, sans violer un bon nombre des Conventions des Droits de l'Homme, l'ainé des Holmes décida néanmoins d'avoir une toute dernière conversation avec l'auto-proclamé "criminel consultant".

 

"- James, j'ai en ma possession une autre information croustillante à propos de Sherlock, qui pourrait bien vous intéresser. Cependant, je crains que de vous en parler ne mette en péril la vie d'un de vos nombreux contacts financier."

 

Moriarty leva un sourcil, l'air sardonique.

 

"- Et votre cœur saignerait pour ce pauvre et innocent individu, n'est-ce pas, Mycroft ?"

"- Non, pas vraiment. Je dois bien avouer que je ne serais pas triste du tout d'entendre parler de l'infortune de l'homme qui a fait une telle chose à Sherl–… mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet."

 

Moriarty changea de position, et Mycroft sut qu'il le tenait. Il n'y avait aucune chance de se tromper, c'était bel et bien de la possessivité, et de la jalousie que reflétait ces yeux sans âme. Oui, Moriarty parviendrait certainement à régler ce problème radicalement.

 

"Je crois bien, James, que vous connaissez un certain Sebastian Wilkes…"

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Mycroft était installé dans un des sièges moelleux et en cuir du club. Les années n'avaient pas modifié son appréciation du Diogenes Club. Il remercia d'un signe de tête l'impeccable majordome qui venait de déposer près de lui une tasse de thé parfaitement préparée, et déplia son journal en vue de lire les gros titres.

 

> " _ **Un Homme d'Affaire Londonien Tué dans un Étrange Accident d'Escalator** **  
> ** **  
> **_ _Cet après-midi, la police s'est rendue sur la scène d'un tragique accident dans les bureaux de Shad Sanderson, la banque internationale. Sebastian Wilkes, 35 ans, a été retrouvé mort, complètement broyé à l'intérieur du mécanisme des escalators se trouvant à l'entrée. La cause du décès a été jugée accidentelle, même si jusqu'à présent il n'existe rien pouvant expliquer de quelle manière Mr Wilkes s'est retrouvé coincé dans la machine…"_

Mycroft replia le journal, se détendit dans son fauteuil, et sirota son thé.

 

  
_~~~_   
_FIN_   
_~~~_   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Je tiens à préciser, que Mycroft n'a pas organisé "l'accident" de Wilkes. Il a dit à Moriarty ce qu'il s'était passé, et c'est ce dernier qui, par jalousie, à fait en sorte que Sebastian se retrouve mystérieusement coincé dans le mécanisme d'un escalator.


End file.
